Various techniques are currently used to determine the location of a computing device. For example, a network transceiver on a device may be employed to receive signals transmitted through a satellite-based navigation system, such as a version of the Global Positioning System (GPS) or the Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS). Based on the signals, the geographic location of the device may be determined to a level a precision that is at least based on the signal characteristics. Device location may also be determined based on other techniques, such as the detection of signals from cellular telephone networks, wireless local area networks based on a version of the IEEE 802.11 standard, or other types of networks. Applications have been developed to leverage device location information, by presenting location-based information to a user. In particular, the location of a computing device, such as a smartphone, may be determined on the device and used by an application to present content on the device, such as map information, route information, information regarding nearby businesses or geographic features, and so forth.